An Unexpected Adventure
by Youngblood394
Summary: After The Doctor picks up Amy and Rory from their honeymoon,the TARDIS goes wibbly wobbly and ends up in a place The Doctor hasn't been before...Camelot,Where he meets Merlin.A young Warlock
1. Chapter one

**This is my first real story. I haven't written any of the other chapters yet but if you guys like it,it would be me the confidence I need to write further.I know I'm not great but as it's summer and I am very socially awkward,I've decided to write fanfiction.**

**If you have any advice or anything,I don't bite ...anyway I don't know**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or Merlin.**

_"So that's one problem solved , Now Ponds where off to next, up for another planet?"_ asked The Doctor as he was pushing buttons._"well no offence,but after what happened,I think we need to go to a safe place …with no danger ..possibly"_ said Rory carrying his wife,_ "I mean,let's at least wait until Amy is awake "_.The Doctor gave no sign that he had heard anything, he looked was something wrong with the TARDIS,it was out of The Doctor's control.

_"Doctor,did you hear me ?"_

_"There is something wrong with the TARDIS ,it's out of my control …RORY, GET AMY AND HANG ON "_

The TARDIS started moving,The Doctor was hanging on to the scanner,_"Hang on,it's going to get bumpy"_

_"DOCTOR WHAT IS HAPPENING"_ Rory panicked

_"Oh,The TARDIS wanted to have a picnic ,and decided to take us with her"_The Doctor said sarcastically

_"IS THIS NORMAL?"_

_"WELL,WHAT DO YOU THINK?!"_

_"I'm going to take that as a No…WAAHHAAAHHHHHHHH"_

Suddenly everything stopped,The Doctor slowly looked at the scanner and said in amazement _"NO! ..it can't be ..I've never been here before"_

_"Doctor? Where are we?"_

_"Rory,get your wife …we're going on an adventure "_


	2. Chapter Two

**So,I've finally come around to publishing chapter two. I didn't have internet for a month so I had time to write a chapter and a half :D**

**Without further a do,here's the chapter. Enjoy! (also,sorry for any mistakes)**

**Declaimer: I don't own Merlin or Doctor Who,BBC do...*barks***

The Doctor was intrigued, he had never been in Camelot before. Not that he didn't want to, it just never thought about it. The Doctor slowly walked out of the TARDIS signaling Amy and Rory to stay behind.

The Doctor opened the door and saw that they were in the middle of a forest, full of high tree with beautiful red and yellow leaves. It was autumn. The Doctor was sure the TARDIS had said they were in Camelot, he was just about to go in and check, when he heard two people talking.

_"Hurry up!" _ One of the voices shouted.

_"No need to shout ,I'm right behind you" _ The Other replied.

'_Sire?' _ The Doctor questioned.

The Doctor decided to go back in the TARDIS and wait till the area was clear to investigate more but unfortunately he stepped on a stick that made quite a loud noise.

"_Who goes there!" _ One of them asked very loudly. But being the clumsy person The Doctor is, he stepped on another stick. In a moment two young men were in front of him.

One of them men had blond hair and blue eyes which were on alert. He was wearing a silver armor ,had broad shoulders and looked very muscular. The other of the two had black eyes and blue eyes who were filled with curiosity and alert as well. He appeared to be wearing a rag around his neck. He wasn't really wearing not normal clothes, then again neither was blondie.

"_WHO ARE YOU" _ Blondie demanded to know. The Doctor didn't notice this before but Blondie was holding a big sword and pointing it at him.

"_Doctor, who are you …oh" _ The moment Amy and Rory saw what situation The Doctor had gotten himself into, they put their hands up as a sign of surrendering.

_"One last time, Who are you" _ Blondie exclaimed

"_Hello! I'm The Doctor. The girl with weird colored hair is Amy and the one with the big nose is Rory _"

_"HEY! My hair isn't weird" ,"My nose isn't big!" _ Amy and Rory argued.

_"Listen"_ The Doctor began "_I mean no harm to you or your friend, I'm just passing by" _

"_He's telling the truth"_ The person with black hair suddenly spoke.

_"And how do you know that ,Merlin!" _ Blondie hissed

_"Merlin!? As in Merlin the-" _ Rory was silenced with a warning look from The Doctor.

Merlin looked confused and very alert. _ 'They couldn't know..how could they possibly know. It's impossible' _Merlin panicked. He had to get this Doctor person alone.

"_Wait, if he's Merlin, Are you king of Camelot ?' _Amy muttered

Blondie who had heard said "_Of course not" _ Amy sighed of relief. "I'm his son"

The Doctor, Amy and Rory 's eyes all widened. They couldn't believe it, they were talking to the future greatest king of Camelot and Merlin. Merlin the great sorcerer.

Arthur who was still holding his sword, lowered it. They didn't look like they had any weapons and didn't really look like they meant any harm but that didn't mean that he trusted them. They looked very relieved when he put down the sword.

The Doctor thanked Arthur and said "_I hope you don't mind me asking but what are you doing here in the middle of the forest?. If you're looking for something, maybe we can help"_

Before Arthur could say something, Merlin replied "_for the past two days we have been hunting a creature that killed 5 villagers here in the forest recently, but there wasn't any really sign of attack. He was just dead. We've never seen anything like it before..it's almost impossible"_

_'Daleks'_ The Doctor immediately thought. It was natural for him to think that they were doing all the harm because they were his enemies. He losses everything because of them. The more The Doctor thought about it, the more it was true. Why else had the TARDIS brought him hear.

"_Well,do you need any help?" _The Doctor asked. He needed to know what they were doing here. Amy and Rory both looked at each other and then to The Doctor with a question _'Why?'_ but they went along with it. The Doctor like usual ignored them.

_"You can hunt!" _ Arthur laughed, _"The man with the funny thing under his neck" _ He continued

_"HEY! It's a bow ties. Bow ties are cool" _ Before Merlin could ask what he meant by Bow ties, The Doctor continued and said _"You'd be surprised by how well I can hunt"_.

"_Alright. But it's dangerous here" _ Arthur warned

"_ I have no doubt about it" _ The Doctor smiled.

_"what makes you think these things are in the forest? Maybe the bodies were just put here?" _ Rory inquired

_"The villagers were discovered here. It's the only clue we have. It's almost nightfall, we'll make camp here and continue tomorrow" _Arthur ordered

_"Sounds like a plan"_ The Doctor smiled.


End file.
